Selective arteriography (radiographic) of the spinal cord is a diagnostic technique which has proven to be very informative in cases of arteriovenous malformation, tumor, obstructive vascular disease, trauma, and postradiation damage of the spinal cord. Radioisotoppe angiography of the spinal cord offers distinct advantages as a screening method, and in certain types of intraspinal pathology may give information not available by any other diagnostic test. Preliminary experience with computed tomography of the spine indicates that this new methodology may be useful in the evaluation of certain vascular lesions of the spinal cord. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Di Chiro, G.: Recognition of radiculomedullary arteries. (Letter to the Editor) Brit. J. Radiol. 49:651-652, 1976. Di Chiro, G., Dopman, J.L. and Wener, L.: Computed tomography of spinal cord arteriovenous malformations. Radiology 123: 351-354, 1977.